The Resting Promise To A Resting Soul
by DarkerThanBlue
Summary: Hei makes a promise to Yin, one he intends to fulfil with everything in his power. With the help of some returning characters and a somewhat 'spiritual' guide he may just find the one person he is looking for.
1. Chapter 1

**The Resting Promise To A Resting Soul**

A lonely grave stands in a field of deep blue blossoms protected by the presence of looming cherry trees. With a peaceful feel, the man who has a darker than black aura and emotionless eyes feels out of place. He brought her here – a slim girl with platinum hair and pure white skin. He brought her here with a promise.

"I will find him... I will." he mutters.

The man, Hei also known as BK-201 is on a mission to find the one contractor who may have a chance of awakening her – Yin.

As Hei gently places a bouquet of elegant violet flowers on the freshly dug soil of the grave, a glimpse of a young blonde-haired girl catches the corner of his eye.

"Who's there?" He questions, swiftly turning and wielding an unusual sword from his jet-black jacket.

The silence of the mourning landscape is broken only by the sound of birds. As Hei examines his surroundings, he notices at his feet lies a black tape recorder which,unprovoked, begins playing the familiar voice of Amber.

"Hello Hei – long time no see. I know who you're looking for and why. I can help you although you'll need to find the next tape. An old friend has it. He's, em, rather feline. Good luck-" **click**...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hei lies on the cold top floor of a desolate multi-story car park in the bustling metropolis of Tokyo city. Gazing up at the many beacons of living contractors, he wonders if he can rely or 'trust' one in particular. He presses the play button on the tape recorder and listens to it in the background to help him think - the truth was he just wanted to hear the voice of someone he knew in this now so unfamiliar world. Huang, Yin, July and Suou all fell victim to the last chapter of this unforgiving age.

**ring...ring...ring,** Hei had bought a cheap cell phone to contact people untraced.

"Hello."

"I've managed to contact her but just so you know this is the last time I can help you. She's on her way, but no promises." **beep**

Hei needed someone, someone who was determined and skilled like him, the only person who had ever proven themselves a match in power – and she was here. Now.

Mina Hazuki. She stood there. Lurking in the daunting shadows in case of a need to make an untraced escape.

"I'll cut to the chase, I need your help." Hei starts.

"Why should I help you?"

"We both lost someone dear to us recently and I may be able to pay you."

"Touching, but I'm sure I'll get better offers elsewhere."

"Please."

"Only because I'm bored and interested in where this is going, I'm sure the 'Black Reaper' wont disappoint. I'll be taking the money as well."

Hei slowly hands her an envelope entitled 'Mao'.

"First things first, I need you to get into the 'new syndicate'. Shouldn't be too hard – you were team-mates with Misaki Kirihara correct?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mina Impatiently waited in a popular fast food restaurant for Misaki to arrive, not her ideal location – too public. All it took was a simple phone call for Misaki to meet her as long as she got to choose where. She fiddles with the curious envelope entrusted to her by Hei and struggles to fight the inclination to open it but risking her only shot at seeing Yōko isn't worth it. That was her _real _plan.

'All I have to do is play along.' She thinks to herself.

'I know Hei is planning a way to see that doll of his again, if I go with him I could get my own chance...or steal his.'

"Mina?" The voice snaps her out of her sly daydream.

"Misaki, you're here."

"What happened to you after the incident in the gate? We've been looking everywhere for you."

"That's not why I'm here." she bluntly states,

"I need you to deliver this, I'm sure you know where he is."

She slides the envelope over to Misaki and starts to leave, thrusting her chair back creating an impaling screech.

"Wait, I have questions! Mina, how did you know I work with Mao? More importantly who are _you_ working with, is it L-"

"Goodbye Misaki." She interrupts.

Misaki waits for Mina to leave. She doesn't hesitate to rip open the letter and read it.

"Replacing the envelope won't be hard." she assures herself.

Mao,

We need to meet – its urgent. The old play park, 1am Thursday. Bring the tape.

Hei.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The crisp night air of the vacant play park sends a cold shiver down the reaper's spine. Sitting in the same spot he used to three years ago brings back many memories of his time with the syndicate. A frigid breeze blows by and with it the image of Yin dressed in a haunting purple and black dress on the slightly swaying swing. One blink and she's gone.

"Yin..." Hei murmurs.

"I wondered when I'd hear from you." a voice states before

a small Momonga gently glides down from the tree directly behind Hei.

"Amber told me that one day you would ask for a tape and that I wasn't to mention it until you did." it continued.

"where is it Mao?"

"I stuck it underneath this bench earlier today, I hope you know what you're doing. Whatever it is."

Hei reaches and scans under the seat of the bench with his hand, pulling up a small black tape and placing it in the recorder – wasting no time.

"Hello again! I gave this tape to Mao because I wanted to give you time to think about the consequences of what you are doing. Are you positive this is what Yin would want? There _are_ implications to this contractor's power...but I'll leave that for him to explain. He lives in an apartment a few blocks from here, the address is engraved on this tape. One last thing, you can't trust her Hei. Good bye." **click**

"What is she talking about Hei?"

"Yin is dead, Mao. After what happened in the gate I had her buried. The man who was making the gravestone was telling me a rumour that there was a contractor who could bring back the dead. I started looking and found more evidence. Amber knew this was going to happen and was leading me to you for this tape." Hei explained.

"...So that's what you've been up to. I can't say I'm surprised to hear about Yin though." "So wait, who is this you can't trust?"

A sinister look crosses Hei's face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Li, no!" Screams Misaki.

She sits up hastily, panting uncontrollably. Upon regaining her breath she looks at the clock on the wall of her apartment.

**1:30am**

"I fell asleep" she exclaims.

Without a second to waste she sprints out of her apartment and onto the abandoned streets of midnight Tokyo. She runs, full speed. Pain building in her legs. Heart beating double time. Hoping she hasn't missed what could be her last chance of seeing Hei.

She approaches the park, walking slowly. Scared if she finds him. Scared if she doesn't. Heart thumping. Adrenaline building. Tears forming.

She falls to her knees... no-one's there.

"Li..." she sobs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Hei and Mao stand in the disguising darkness of a derelict warehouse – the same night as their meeting in the park. Partly for shelter. Partly to think.

"Mina Hazuki. Misaki told me about her, not exactly the best idea you've ever had." Mao states.

"The question is what are you going to do about her?" He continues.

"Eliminating her, ends my problems. I don't need her any more."

"Lets not be too hasty, she hasn't done anything yet. I say you set a trap, that way if she does try anything you're prepared."

Hei stares at Mao. "I'm Listening."

"Let her know where you're going to stay tomorrow night and what Amber said on the tape-"

"Give her **_all_** the information I have?" Hei interrupts.

"Let me finish."

"As I was saying, leave the tape out in the open, in sight, and wait for her to make a move."

A silence grows between them as Hei considers his options – weighing up the possible outcomes. Mao waits.

"You decided?" Mao queries.

He doesn't reply.

"Hei?"

Hei reaches into his pocket and slowly retrieves the cheap cell phone. He stares at it, as if staring at the moment his life could change, at the moment that decides if he **ever** sees Yin again. He can't let this one person, no contractor take this away.

Again. A few feet in front of him. The blond girl. Amber. Smiling.

He instantly picks up the phone. With a glare he says "Mina, we need to talk."

The blond girl disappears.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The small motel room is completely silent. Waiting. The line is cast and Hei is expecting a bite at any moment. His heart pounds – not for emotion, adrenaline. Poised and ready to pounce but still, deadly still. The only movement is the curtains in the open window, which is selected as his hook. They sway in the breeze and with them this time brings the prey – Mina.

With extreme silence, she approaches the bedside table. On top is the trophy she's risking this venture for, the tape recorder. She reaches out almost in slow motion. Closer. Millimetres away from it-

"Stop, now." Hei hisses.

A flash of movement sees the black reaper in his finest fighting form, sword to sword with the ex- underworld assassin. Her body pressed against the wall.

"I half expected this to be a trap, but it was well worth the risk." She states.

She forces him back. The devilish red glow of a contractor appears in her eyes, her sword begins begins to glow.

"I'll just have to take you on." Mina says with a smirk.

They both charge at each other and clash with massive force.

Skilled contractors head to head with swift movements.

A vase smashes. Hei forced through a glass table. Mina crashes against a wall. They're equal in strength. A failed attempt to electrocute by Hei, a strike to his arm sends him to his knees.

'_I can't give up, I've come too far!' _He thinks to himself.

He strikes with his sword in retaliation, missing due to pain.

Hei lies on the cold floor, losing blood.

"Your ambition has made you weak, trying too hard." Mina stands above him, sword in hand.

She lifts her sword. It's glowing with a blinding divine light that pierces the darkness of the room.

"Goodbye BK-201"

The sword splits the air above Hei's head, his thoughts with Yin.

He closes his eyes.

"STOP!" **BANG.**

The sound of the shot and blood loss leaves Hei disorientated. He looks to his feet. The crimson corpse of Mina, a perfect circle puncture in her forehead. At the now open door. A figure, a woman?

Hei passes out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hei opens his eyes to a stinging light. He is in a room, rather luxurious – big TV, well decorated. He looks to his left. A bag of liquid hangs on a metal pole, slowly drip feeding his arm.

'A private hospital?' Hei wonders.

"You're awake."

Misaki stands at the door.

Hei has a flashback to the tragic night in the motel and the mysterious figure at the door, Her figure.

"You must have many questions, let me explain." she continues.

"I read the letter you entrusted Mina with-" She pauses, also remembering _that _night and Mina's corpse. "I planned to meet you at the park but when I got there,you were gone. The next day, yesterday, I confronted Mao – asked him what you were doing." sympathy enters her voice. "I know about Izanami. Yin." Hei glances at her. "He told me where I could find you. When I got there... well you know-"

"Thank you."

Misaki looks at Hei, shocked at his gratitude.

"We aren't going to stop you. On one condition. When you've accomplished your goal, we have a proposition for you."

She hands him a card with contact details.

"I Look forward to hearing from you." Misaki smiles at Hei, like she was greeting an old friend, and leaves the room.

Hei slightly smiles.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The time has come. Hei stands at the door of Harvey Nichol, the foreign contractor who is known for his ability to awaken the dead.

'There _are_ implications to this contractor's power...' replays in Hei's head.

He raises his hand and clenches it into a powerful fist. All he has to do is knock and the ball will be put into motion for Yin's awakening.

**Knock...knock...knock**

The door opens. A young man in his twenties stares back at Hei with a plain expression.

"The black reaper." He starts.

"You know who I am." replies Hei.

"Every contractor knows who you are, infamous, I suppose. Besides I had a call earlier telling me you were coming and I had to co-operate. Sounded like a woman?"

'Misaki.' Hei thinks.

"I assume you want to use my power. Every 'visitor' I have does, then I tell them how it works and they run off."

"Tell me."

"It's true I can revive although...not humans. Only dolls and contractors."

"Then what's the problem?"

"They come back different, human to be exact. That's not all – They have no memory of the life they previously had, It's like they have a whole new one written for them, with entirely different memories."

Hei freezes. Overloaded with questions. Not for Harvey, for Yin.

'would you want this?' 'will you be happy?' 'will I ever see you again?'

The last question sends a crippling pain throughout Hei's whole body.

'What do I do?'

"You okay?" Harvey questions.

'I **need** to give her a chance to live a life. I,I,I love her.'

"You're sure quiet for someone with your reputation."

"...How do we go about this?" Hei decides.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Hei and Harvey stood where it all began. The fairytale setting of flowers and cherry trees, with the stone slab remembering the tragic life of a doll who wanted lasting love. The same man who buried her here was different now, he felt things again - as much as a demi-contractor could feel. Tragedy, shock, anger and now happiness. Not enough for a smile but happiness none the less.

"before you do this, what's your price?" Hei enquires.

"Don't worry about me." Harvey replies. "With every fake life I create...I lose mine. No one will remember me at all except you, until I act again. Then even you'll forget"

"thank you."

Harvey throws a puzzled look then turns to the grave and closes his eyes, when opens them they're glowing red.

A blinding light and they stand in a world of pure white. Hei, Harvey and the grave of Yin. Hei looks around with curiosity when something catches his eyes. A translucent figure walking towards him from the never-ending distance. Yin dressed in a snow white robe.

"Yin..." Hei gasps, not fully knowing how to react.

"Hei..." She replies with a tear rolling down her face.

They run towards each other knowing this is the last time they will meet like this, as friends, lovers. Embracing the moment. Not wanting to ever let one another go. Harvey still in a statue like state in front of the gravestone.

"Hei..."

He doesn't reply.

"Hei..."

"I need to go."

"No. Please. No." He finally replies.

She starts to rise off the ground, still crying – with joy. Hei wont let go of her hand as he too has a tear forming.

"Yin,no!"

"Let go Hei, please."

They look into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Yin." Hei lets go of her hand but not her gaze.

She starts to fade and at the last minute before vanishing into nothing, lets out her final words:

"I love you too Hei, I always have – That will never change."

The moment is cut short when Harvey lets out a painful yell. They blink and they're back in this world. Birds singing. Trees swaying. Grave missing, no trace there ever was one.

_**Harvey's flashback:**_

_He walks into his flat with bags of shopping._

"_Hello."_

_He gasps and turns in a pose ready to fight._

"_My name is Amber. Not now but in a few years someone may come looking for you, You'll know who – you already know who they are. He'll want to use your power to revive someone. If he comes, tell him to have the meeting at this location."_

_Amber walks up to him and hands him a piece of paper with a McDonness address on it. Harvey looks down at at, back up and she is gone._

He turns to Hei.

"You've to meet someone haven't you?"

Hei looks at Harvey.

"Meet them here."

He hands Hei the paper.

"Why?" Hei asks.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Final.**

Hei sits in a booth directly opposite the order area in the restaurant suggested to him by Harvey. It's a pleasant day, the streets outside are crowded with people basking in the sun's glory. The perfect day for a new start.

'Harvey, Yin.' Hei wonders how they are.

'No doubt Harvey will have moved on, and Yin I hope she's happy.'

Two women walk in and sit in the same booth as Hei. Misaki and Oreille.

"BK-201, good to see you!" Oreille begins. "Why this choice of location?" She says with a disapproving tone.

"A...Friend suggested it." Hei replies, looking down.

"A contractor with friends? Nothing could surprise me with you any more, anyway down to business."

"You should have these." Misaki joins in.

She discretely hands Hei a passport and drivers licence. Hei slides the passport in his pocket and examines the licence. The name was Li Shengshun.

"Easy to remember!" She smiles, almost laughing.

Not exactly the 'new start' Hei had in mind.

"In our organisation you will be asked to carry out tasks in a group, similar to your previous 'job'. The only difference is we will be taking out rouge contractors who see their place as above humans." Oreille states.

"We believe in equality." Misaki adds. "You may also be asked to go on recruitment missions to find contractors we've identified to join us. We've set you up with a new apartment and cell phone as well as some money to get you settled. Usually we would arrange for you to meet your new team mates although in your case, that isn't necessary-"

"_You'll _be working with Misaki and Mao." Oreille interrupts. " We have places to be, pick up your phone if it rings or...you won't get paid." She winks before they both get up and leave.

"Bye partner." Misaki finishes.

Hei sits there for a moment taking it in, things have come full circle yet changed so much. He smiles before also taking his leave. He walks through the exit staring at his new licence, his new life and walks straight into the person entering, both of them falling to the floor.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying att-" Hei begins to apologise.

"Can't you see the cane?" someone irritatedly replies.

Hei looks up, unsure if she should believe his ears. Pale skin. Thin. Platinum hair. No mistaking, just be sure.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"...Kirsi, why?" she replies.

"It's pretty, but not from here?" He says with complete shock, needing one more piece of proof.

"Europe, I moved here with step-father, well he isn't actually but he was close to my mother. My piano teacher. What's your name?"

"Li, Li Shengshun."

"It sounds familiar, I like it." She says with an amazing smile.

**Thanks for all the views and amazing reviews, I've enjoyed writing this and as it is my first piece I hope to improve in future! I hope you enjoyed reading it. I will continue this story but under a different title as Hei has fulfilled his 'promise' to Yin. The new story will follow Hei in the New Syndicate and his relationship with Kirsi although I may need sometime to get ideas together, watch this space! Thanks again. :) **


End file.
